


We Wish You A Happy Birthday, Undertale!

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream already knows that it's probably going to be him, Happy three year anniversary Undertale, Ink made himself an air horn, Ink throws a party, Ink was allowed to decorate, Multi, but i thought it fit, happy birthday undertale, it goes about as well as can be expected, it's not even a theory, or - Freeform, or whatever it's actual name is, references to ink's lack of a soul, references to the fifteen-minute universe theory, that was a mistake, that was also a mistake, who's gonna clean that up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: Here’s something I wrote for the third anniversary of Undertale, a game that’s brought a lot of joy into my life. So, here’s my birthday present to you, Undertale! May there be many more great years to come for this fandom!





	We Wish You A Happy Birthday, Undertale!

Laughter burst from Ink as yet another guest fell into his glitter trap. The screeching of the king of darkness filled the air as the little shiny pieces stuck to the goop, making him light up like a disco ball and Ink to begin snorting. Once he recovered some semblance of breath, he began to sneak off; truce or no truce, he had a feeling Nightmare would get revenge for this in one form or another. Better to leave while the evil club was busy dusting off their king as best they could. A little bell chime made Ink perk up and he quickly darted off to see the newest vict-um, _guest_.

Undertale Papyrus and Sans took the glitter trap much more in their stride, laughing along with Ink once they realised what they had walked into. Papyrus quickly strode over, lifting Ink off his feet in a hug and complimenting the decorations that hung all around the doodlesphere. It wasn’t just pride that made Ink agree with him. He and his boyfriends had done a pretty impressive job. Streamers of every colour were strung all around each AU island, balloons were tied to every feasible hold, and Ink had added his personal favourite of glitter traps over every doorway. It looked like a party store had vomited on the doodlesphere, and Ink _loved_ it.

When Papyrus finally put him back down, Ink led the two brothers over to his house. It was decorated in the same chaotic rainbow style as the rest of the doodlesphere, only somehow even more eye-searing since it was his house and that meant that Dream and Blue weren’t able to restrain him here. Off to the side, in an open area, sat several long tables with many, many chairs, most of which were already occupied. He let Papyrus and Sans find seats for themselves, quickly losing them in the sea of monsters.

Skeletons from each and every universe were in attendance. With a temporary, but strongly enforced, truce in place for the event, skeletons of all walks of life interacted with their counterparts without fear. Just scanning around, Ink could see Geno talking with Lust!Sans, Swapfell!Sans and Fell!Papyrus inquiring about the other’s techniques, and Alter!Sans speaking softly with Flowerfell. Even the evil Sans were keeping the peace, albeit keeping more to themselves. Ink noted with amusement that they hadn’t managed to completely rid themselves of the glitter.

A constant flicker at the corner of his vision made him look over. Dream was waving back and forth from the doorway to the house, trying to catch his attention. Once he was sure he got it, Dream gave him a thumbs up. Ink grinned; Showtime. Ink gave him a thumbs up in return and then looked out over the sea of skeletons. A quick swipe of his brush and he blasted the newly created airhorn a few times.

“EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!” Well, they certainly were quiet. He could see Blue using his blue magic to carry over the giant cake that he and Dream had been working on pretty much all day, Dream helping guide him. “Now, we all know this is a very special occasion and I’m sure some of you are expecting a speech. But ain’t nobody got time for that and this is my party, so we’ll keep this short and sweet.”

He could practically feel the death glare Dream was sending him, he was going to pay for his mischief later, but he kept on grinning. “I bloody love all you guys as much as I am able to-”

“So, next to nothing, then?” Ink faked a scandalised gasp, hand in the ‘how-dare-you’ pose. The crowd 'ooh'ed and a smattering of laughs were heard. An unrepentant Error sat grinning, the other evil Sans congratulating him.

“Smart arse; I’ll find you later.” Ink sent a mock evil eye in the glitching skeleton’s direction before barrelling on. “Anyways, warm fuzzy feelings, comments of appreciation, yadda yadda yadda, good speech, let’s eat!” The crowd cheered, the combined sound was deafening. Ink added in a few more bursts with the airhorn just for kicks as Blue and Dream finally coordinated the cake onto its table.

“Happy three year anniversary, guys!”

“HAPPY THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!” The shouts and cheers went up into the sky as the party officially kicked off, Ink grinning like a loon all the while.

* * *

 

“Wait, why is a three year anniversary? We’re all much old than that.”

“Oh, man. Remind me to explain to you the fifteen-minute universe theory, it’s gonna completely wreck you.”

“…I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes:  
>  \- Dream and Blue threatening to drop the cake on Ink's head  
> \- Ink's only contribution to the cake being many, many dick-shaped decorations, which Dream and Blue tried futilely to remove.


End file.
